disneyssebastiandoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanon Hosho
Hanon Hôshô ( ハノン宝生, Hôshô Hanon) is one of the main characters in Mermaid Melody and the flim in Disney crossovers Sebastian & Dory. Profile *'Name: '''Hanon Hôshô *'Race: Mermaid/Human *'Age: '''13-16 *'Birthday: Wednesday, May 24th, 1989 *'Star Sign: '''Gemini *'Gender: Female *'Alias: '''Aqua Pearl Voice (Blue in the dubs) *'Blood Type: B- *'Height: '''5'4 *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Hobby: Shopping *'Talent: '''Make Up *'Favourite Subject: 'Japanese Class (ELA in the dubs) *'Least Favorite Subject: 'Gym *'Favorite Color: 'Aqua *'Favorite Flower: 'Cherry Blossom *'Favorite Food: 'Cheesecake *'Least Favorite Food: 'Nattô *'Favorite Type of Boy: 'A grown up *'Image songs: 'Ever Blue, Mizuiro no Senritsu *'Voiced by: 'Hitomi Terakado *'Love Interest: Nagisa Shirai *'Best Friends: 'Lucia Nanami, Rina Toin, Sebastian, Dory, Melody, Scuttle, Nigel History Hanon is the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and keeper of the Aquamarine Pearl. Hanon is very feminine and flirty. She loves to shop and apply makeup. Her idol form is 'Mizuiro (Aquamarine) Pearl Voice'. She has two songs from both seasons of the anime, Ever Blue and Mizuiro no Senritsu. Her seiyu, Hitomi Terakado, was only 14 years old when she voiced her. Hanon, unlike Lucia, came onto land to escape from water demons. They destroyed her kingdom, and the mermaids that had been living in it fled. Hanon first meets Lucia at school, in episode one of the anime, where they become best friends.When Lucia and Hanon met Rina all of them became best friends. Hanon falls for their music teacher, Tarō Mitsuki. She adoringly refers to him as "Tarō-chan". Later, after Gaito is sealed back in his castle, Mitsuki decides to fly to Germany to study music and love. Appearance Hanon has brown eyes in her human form, but she has blue eyes in her mermaid form. Her human Form has short Dark Azure Hair, she has long light blue hair in her mermaid form, She usually wears a blue shell necklace around her neck and it contains a Aqua (blue) pearl. Forms and Aspects Apart from her regular mermaid form, Hanon has two other forms. The first is her human form, and the other is her idol form. Mermaid Form When in her mermaid form, Hanon has long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs. She wears an aquamarine clamshell bra, and a bracelet around her upper left arm. On her darker blue tail, and on her wrist, she wears double navy blue pearl bracelets. She wears a shell locket containing her pearl around her neck just as she does in all her forms, and star earrings. Human Form Her human form is significantly different from her mermaid form. Hanon's long aqua hair gets short (but stays wavy) and turns darker. She also has brown eyes in her human form. She wears a barrette shaped like an 'x' in her bangs, and she is seen in many outfits. Other than Seira, she is the shortest mermaid princess. Idol Form To transform, Hanon shouts "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!". Her idol form consists of a short light blue dress, with gloves and boots to match it. The dress is light blue on the top part, and the skirt is sky blue with three layers and ruffles. Her gloves and boots are baby blue with pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. She still wears her star barettes and earrings, and her shell necklace. About halfway through the series, Hanon, Lucia, and Rina get new upgrade outfits, making them even more elaborate. Strangely, her hair seems longer in her second idol form. Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Hanon needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice is transmitted by a microphone like object called the E-pitch and is used to defeat the enemies. She says "Love Shower Pitch!" in the anime, although in the manga she says "Pretty Sugar Pitch!" in order to defeat enemies. Her image songs are 'Ever Blue' and 'Mizuiro no Senritsu'. Transformation Voice Actress In the anime Hanon is voiced by Hitomi Terakado. See Also *Lucia Nanami *Rina Toin *Karen *Noel *Coco *Sara *Seira * Sebastian the crab * Dory Category:Characters Category:Females Category:mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Disney crossovers Category:Anime crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Animated characters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar crossovers